1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to harnesses for carrying articles and in particular to a device having a shoulder strap and a clasp.
2. Description of Related Art
People often need to carry a large number of items when visiting the beach, shopping, skiing or engaging in any number of activities. Often the objects to be carried are cumbersome and a lightweight product is needed to facilitate such transportation.
For example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,584 a strap has on one end a loop for encircling the shoulder of an archer. The opposite end of the strap has an adjustable buckle and a quick release buckle leading to a Velcro band for encircling and holding a bow. This carrying device is dedicated to carrying a bow and is not easily adapted to carrying a variety of objects on either end of the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,074 shows a strap with two forked ends employing Velcro fasteners to wrap around a pair of skis so they can be carried on a skier's shoulder. This device is dedicated to carrying skis and cannot be readily adapted for carrying a variety of articles such as large, bulky articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,417 shows another ski carrier that can be reconfigured after the skis are delivered and worn around the skier's waist. See also the ski carrying device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,875.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,359 and 4,953,768 show a network of shoulder straps and adjustable loops for carrying such articles as a golf bag or ski boots. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 435,101; 4,911,347; 4,978,044; 5,119,910; and 5,143,266.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and lightweight device for carrying articles with a shoulder strap and employing loops that are easily adjusted and readily undone.